Playing With the Heart
by nic-at-nite
Summary: Draco gets over his head when he takes on a bet with his stepbrother, Blaise. Will Draco be able to stay in control or will he get lost in Harry's world. HP meets Cruel Intentions... with my own twists and turns!
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title: Playing With the Heart**

**Rating: R (NC-17)**

**Warning: slash (m/m)**

**The Bet**

He was there again. For someone that had their own room, Blaise couldn't stay away from Draco's room. And there he was, draped across Draco's bed reading the latest "Witch Weekly". Draco couldn't help but stop and stare at Blaise. He was gorgeous, with his tanned Italian skin and his dark chin length curly hair. He had full poutty lips that he would moisten with his long tongue every so often. But the most beautiful part was his indigo eyes. If you stared too long, you would get lost in them, which is probably why Blaise got whatever Blaise wanted. Especially from a certain gray eyed beauty. Draco had lusted after Blaise ever since he realized his penis was meant for more than just pissing. Blaise knew this and used this to his advantage as much as possible.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come into the room?" Blaise didn't even bother to look up from his magazine. He knew Draco was standing there watching him. He had purposely planted himself in a sex kitten way on Draco's bed. He loved the way Draco would stare at him like he was a piece of chocolate cake and Draco was a fat kid ready eat him up. Draco would do anything for him and Blaise loved it.

This is the main reason Blaise never allowed Draco to bed him. Oh, he gave Draco a little here and a little there, but he never allowed Draco to have all of his sweet arse. He knew he could keep him on a short leash if he just held out a little longer.

"You know you have your own room, thanks to our "mother and father", so why don't you ever use it?" Draco said as he gracefully removed his cloak. With a flick of his wand the cloak hung itself in the closet. He slowly glided toward the bed as he took in all of Blaise's beauty.

"Oh yes, our "mother and father". I believe they are in the south of France visiting some friends. They do make such a lovely couple."

Draco couldn't help but snort at Blaise's statement. This of course was another reason Blaise was slightly untouchable. When the war against Voldemort ended a year ago, with of course Harry Potter being the victor, many things changed quickly. Lucius Malfoy's dead body was found amongst other dead Death Eaters. Cause of death was unknown. Narcissa clamed Draco and she had nothing to do with the Death Eaters or Voldemort and both were found innocent after many trials. The crazy part, the thing that neither Blaise nor Draco saw coming, was when one Blaise Zabini Sr. asked one Narcissa Malfoy to become his wife. Two powerful families coming together after a time of unrest was the perfect power play. But what Draco wanted the most, what he lusted after, what he thought about when he was fucking others, was now his brother! Blaise was just his step-brother, but he was still his brother!

"So brother of mine, what rubbish are you reading about now?" Draco said this while he straddled Blaise's lap. He reached for the magazine and he was able to pluck it from Blaise's hands.

"I was reading that! But no matter, I read all I wanted to read about our favorite boy wonder."

"What are you talking about now? You mean Harry fucking Potter has finally allowed someone to interview him? This should be good!"

"Oh, it gets better than good brother. Our shy boy has cum out of the closet! Pun intended."

"What?...HAHAHA! That is classic. Harry Potter Gay… what will the world do? Did it say who our hero was giving it up to? I can think of a few guys that would do the deed with The Great Harry Potter at this school, but I bet a million gallens he is getting it up the arse from Weaselby."

"Drake, you have never been so wrong. It seems Potter is dating…Oliver Wood! It says (Blaise snatched the magazine back from Draco) "It's very hard to have a long distance relationship, but Oliver is very worth it." It's all so very romantic, isn't Drake?"

Blaise, never one to give up a chance to be a cock tease, decides this very moment to slowly thrust his manhood against Draco's hardening cock.

"And do you know what the best part is Drake? Harry Potter has decided (thrust) to wait (grind) until marriage (thrust) to give (grind) it (thrust) up (grind)!"

"You mean he's a Virgin?" Draco could hardly form this sentence because all blood had decided to rush to his other head.

Blaise chose this very second to gently push Draco off of him and slowly stand with a great smirk upon his face. He loved the reaction he was always able to get from his Drake. He lived for it. All Draco could do was roll onto his back with his eyes closed, breathing hard, trying to get his little friend under control.

"Down Boy! And yes, our hero is a virgin. Can you believe it? It would take a great man to deflower our boy wonder…The King of Gryffindor!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Draco stares into indigo eyes and slowly gets lost in them. "If I didn't know better, I would say that was a challenge."

"Oh please! You are a sexy man Drake but you would never be able to bed Potter. He hates you. Not to mention he is highly guarded by his friends."

Draco rose up so he could lean on his elbows. "I can get Potter in the sack, and we can have fun with his idiot friends while we are at it. We can cause a little trouble for the Mudblood and the Weasel that will keep them too busy to bother with Potter."

"This sounds like a bet…I love bets. I always make sure I win. I bet that you are unable to bed Potter after two weeks. I will even help stare up things with his friends because I know I will win either way. Now, what would I like if I win?" Blaise tapped his chin as if he is deep in thought. He then snapped his fingers. "I know. If I win, I get the beach house in the states to myself for the whole summer. You know how I hate your friends Drake."

"That's a bit much but it's a deal. I know I will win this little bet. Now, what will I get if I win? You don't have much I want."

"But Drake, I have the one thing that you have wanted for a very long time." Blaise slowly straddled Draco's lap. He leaned in so close to Draco, there lips were an inch apart.

"If you win, and you won't, you can have the one thing I haven't given you. You can have all of me. I will be your sex slave. You can do (grind) anything you want to me… do we have a deal (grind)?"

All Draco could do was nod his head as Blaise jumped up. "Great, it's a bet. May the best man win! We can talk details later. I've got a date with a hotty from our favorite house. Catch you later."

Blaise left Draco a hard mess on his bed. Draco knew he had to win this bet. Not only would he have the title "Deflowerer of the Great Harry Potter" but he would finally get his wet dream. He had to win.

But right now he had other issues to attend to. He hated when Blaise left him hard and leaking. It was time for him to visit a "friend" of his own to help him with his little problem.

To Be Continued…

I work for reviews.


	2. Draco's Other Friends

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title: Playing With the Heart**

**Rating: R (NC-17)**

**Warning: slash (m/m)**

**Draco's Other "Friends"**

Draco was deep in thought as he walked toward his destination. He knew very well where Blaise was headed but he didn't have a clue whose bed he would land in.

Blaise and Draco both were known for their … sexual appetite at Hogwarts. Neither boy nor girl above 5th year were safe from them. And I do mean no one. One of the more interesting facts about these two Slytherins was they both preferred the company of hard men instead of soft ladies. Even though this was the case, both boys never gave up a chance to practice their skill with the female population. They will have to marry some pure blood girl some day, they mine as well learn to pleasure now!

Not even the house you belonged to mattered anymore. Every since the war's ending, house lines have definitely been crossed. Not everyone was running to embrace other houses but behind closed doors, what house you belonged to no longer mattered.

For some reason Blaise and Draco agreed Gryffindors were best to bed. They were so brave in the sheets but wanted to save face in public. In other words… no real relationships, it was a perfect situation.

Ravenclaws wanted to talk, Hufflepuffs wanted to cuddle, Slytherins wanted to get even, but Gryffs wanted to fuck like they had something to prove.

So no wonder Draco was heading the same direction he knew Blaise was heading. Draco was ready to relieve the pressure that Blaise had help cause earlier. Draco had already planned this meeting earlier, so his little pet should already be tied up and waiting. When it came to sex, Draco brought no emotions to the table or bed as the case would be. Sex was just that… sex. It was messy, sweaty, and hot. Never was it soft, sweet and full of loving words.

That's why he wanted Blaise, he felt the same way. Sex is just a game to be played and Draco always won this game, but not with Blaise. He was the challenge, the exception to the rule. He wouldn't just let Draco have what he wanted and Draco always got what he wanted.

This of course is the other reason Draco took the bet to bed Potter. He was a true challenge! He would have to lie, steal, plot… be a true Slytherin, to get what he wanted from Potter.

It didn't hurt that Potter was looking quite sexy these days. His height had finally caught up with the rest of the world and he now was a good 5'9', which was a little short to Draco's 6'0'. His body had long lost its gangly feel and he now had a lean body with a soft six pack. People could actually see Potter's body, because he no longer wore baggy clothes that hardly fit. He could still use a little help with his fashion, but he at least matched, most of the time anyway. But let's face it, not everyone could look as well dressed as Draco.

Potter's hair was still crazy and all over his head but now it had a "I've just had the shag of my life" feel to it. Now, he still wore those damned glasses, but now they seemed to frame his face better. It seemed as if you could now clearly see his bright beautiful green eyes without a problem. Potter, like Blaise, had eyes that a person could get lost in for days and never want to come back. To sum it up, Potter was one sexy young man.

Draco couldn't wait to set his plan in motion and by going to his "little meeting" tonight, he could get the ball rolling.

Draco was now standing in front of the Fat Lady whispering the password. Every good snake knew the lions' password. He kept to the shadows as he glided to the seventh year dorm room. He was grateful it was after curfew, because everyone was fast asleep. All was quiet as Draco made it to the desired bed and whispered a spell causing the curtains of the bed to open.

Seamus was lying there nude and spread eagle tied down by his hands and feet. Draco couldn't help but smirk. He loved his conquests to be hard and waiting and Seamus was both.

"What took you so long? I've been…"

"Quiet!" Draco said as he climbed onto the four-poster and closed the curtains. He quickly whispered a locking and silencing charm. Things always seem to get loud with Seamus. He was a screamer.

Draco was never one for foreplay. He quickly said another charm and he was completely nude. Seamus licked his lips at the sight of Draco. He was truly breath taking. He had been waiting for a month for this chance to be with him.

Draco was already hard from his little game with Blaise earlier. He whispered a at Seamus, which caused him to moan and scrum a little.

"MMM … that was cold Malfoy. Some warning next time!"

"Next time, if there is one, I will just fuck you without any lube!" and with that Draco pushed himself into Seamus like he wanted to own him.

Seamus moaned when Draco hit the right spot on first thrust, his manhood jerking and leaking. Seamus was where he wanted to be. Then Draco did something he never did before. He wrapped his hand around Seamus' penis and began to jerk it slowly, while he continued to fuck Seamus senseless.

"What are you doing?" Seamus sighed as his eyes closed without him knowing.

"I'm giving you an extra treat tonight, don't get used to it." Draco continued to thrust into his tight arse and jerk his cock until he saw and felt Seamus couldn't take anymore. At that very moment, Draco whispered another spell. The spell worked instantly and caused Seamus to pop his eyes open.

"Malfoy! What the fuck did you do! I was about to cum! I need to cum! Let me cum!"

"You like my little charm. It allows you to stay on edge until I'm ready to let you cum. I could keep you on edge for hours, days even. Can you imagine wanting to cum, needing to cum. Dick so hard and nothing you did could relieve the pressure? That would be pure torture!" Draco said all of this while he continued to thrust harder and harder into Seamus' arse.

Seamus looked like he didn't know if he should moan or cry.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"I knew you were smarter than you looked. I need a small favor from you. Once you promise me you will fulfill my request, I will allow you to cum!"

"Oh Gods! What is the favor? I need to cum!"

"Promise now and I will tell later. Decide quickly or I will leave you like this!"

"Yes Draco! I will do whatever you need me to do! I Promise! Now let me cum!"

And with that, Draco said the counter spell causing Seamus to scream out and cum all over Draco's hand and all over his own chest. Draco thrusted one more time before he also came, spilling his seed inside of Seamus. Draco bowed his head as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal.

"That was so intense Malfoy! You have to teach me that charm! That was one of the best… SHIT! What do I have to do for you?"

Draco moved off of Seamus and with a flick of his wand he was clean of any mess and was fully dressed.

"I was wondering when you would remember your promise. I need a simple request. I need you to arrange a meeting with Granger and myself tomorrow at midnight in the library. I know you two are very "chummy" these days and I know you will get her to be there."

No one knew that Seamus and Hermione were going at it like bunnies. (Just as friends of course.) Draco seemed to know what others didn't.

"I don't even want to know how you knew about us. But what are you up to? I know you hate her, so why would you want to talk to her?"

"That my little (staring down on Seamus' naked body) friend is none of your business. Just keep your promise or I will have to make you pay."

"Fine. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, how much harm can this little meeting do?"

"You have no idea. Remember, I expect the Mud… Granger to be at the library at midnight."

"How about you seal my promise with a kiss?"

Draco just looked at Seamus as if he had grown two heads. Draco was into many things when sex was involved, but he never kissed. Kissing was too personal. Whenever a conquest attempted such a thing, they were quickly booted. All of his"friends" knew that simple rule.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Tomorrow. Midnight." And just like that Draco was leaving Seamus still nude and tied to the bed.

All Seamus could do was watch him go, wishing Draco would like him more than a fuck toy.

As Draco made his way out of the dorm, he heard a sound that made him turn in the shadows. There Blaise was, climbing backward out of a bed. Arms wrapped around a certain red head's body. "Night sexy" was whispered and Blaise glided toward the dorm room door.

"You coming Draco?" was the last thing Draco heard before Blaise disappeared through the door.

Draco just stood there staring after Blaise. He was going to win this bet, because Blaise would be his!

To Be Continued...

I work for reviews.


	3. The Happy Harry

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title: Playing With the Heart**

**Rating: R (NC-17)**

**Warning: slash (m/m)**

**The Happy Harry**

Harry Potter, the Boy-that-wouldn't-die, was happy. I know... Harry Potter couldn't believe he was happy either! After he defeated Voldie, he decided it was time to have a life of his own. He had friends whom he loved and they loved him back. He was finely comfortable in his own skin. He was now able to be his self and not worry about what others thought of him.

For this reason alone, Harry had decided to give an interview to "Witch Weekly". He didn't care that the world would know he was a virgin. So what? Two years ago, he didn't think he would make it to his 17th birthday. He was too happy to be alive to worry about being a virgin. At this point, why not wait until he was in love and married before he sealed the deal?

This brings us to the next thing Harry could care less if anyone knew... He was gay and dating! If someone didn't like it, they could kiss his arse. When he had decided to come out of the closet after the war, he was scared he would be hated. But those who truly cared for him didn't give a damn and supported his choose of sexuality.

So it was no big surprise to his friends when Harry declared he had a boyfriend. However, it was a surprising it was former Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. Apparently, Oliver always has a slit crush on our boy hero. When he discovered through the grape vine Harry enjoyed the company of men, he owled Harry over the summer to invite him to watch him play Quidditch in the states. By the time Harry made it back to England, he had a boyfriend who he cared for greatly. He just didn't know if it was love. But he was happy with the relationship he has developed with Oliver.

Because Oliver was in the states and Harry was in his last year of Hogwarts, they had owled each other constantly. Most if these letters were sweet letters of "I miss you", "I can't wait to see you", "If only you were in my arms", and blah blah blah crap like that... very sickening really. But sometimes these letters would make even a seasoned porn star blush. These were the letters Harry loved writing the most and loved receiving even better. Harry may have been a virgin but he knew what else his wand hand was good for!

So, this brings us back to why Harry was so happy. He had received an owl from Oliver earlier that day and he had waited to read it He wanted to make sure this was a kind of letter he could share with his friends.

He made excuses to his friends about having to go study late in the evening. Considering they had only been back to school for a few days, his friends should have seen some flaw in his lie. But for some reason both Ron and Seamus were claiming fatigue as they ran off to bed not noticing Harry's new study habit.

Last year Harry had discovered an empty room near the dungeons that no one seemed to notice. This room was perfect for Harry's use with a sofa and many cushions all around. When he had first found this new room, it was covered in dust and mold. Harry had taken plenty of time and cleaning spells to make it his own.

Harry quickly walked down the halls carrying his invisible cloak under his arm. This was just in case he didn't come back until after curfew. He was so excited to read his latest letter; he didn't put a locking charm on the door. (Silly Harry) Not wanting to waste time, he got comfortable on the sofa and pulled out Oliver's letter.

_Harry, _

_The last three weeks without you, have been complete torture. When I'm not playing Quidditch, I'm thinking of you. I know your first Hogmeads weekend is coming in a couple of days and I was hoping to come visit you. I figured we could have the whole day in Hogmeads together. I hope this is OK with you 'cause I can't wait to see you. _

_I know you have said you would like to wait until marriage before we make love, but you have to also know what you do to me every time I think about you. The thought that you may want to touch yourself from reading my letters makes me incredibly hard._

At this point, Harry had already opened his robes and had made him self more comfortable. He could already feel his pants beginning to feel a little tight. He slowly started to massage his lump as he read on.

_Harry, I would like you to try something new for me and to do everything I tell you to do. First, I need you to strip down to nothing. Get naked for me baby. Take your time and make sure you touch every inch of your body but your dick._

Usually Oliver would describe what he wanted to do to Harry and that always got Harry off. Oliver had never played games like this with him and it made Harry very excited to play along.

Harry slowly slid his robe off his shoulders. He removed his tie before he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off, he used his tie to softly caressed his hardening nipples. After throwing the tie to the side, Harry raised his fingers to his mouth and slowly tongued and sucked them. Once they were nice and wet, he placed them on his right nipple and rolled it between his fingers. Harry moaned loudly from his own sweet torture. Once his nipples were both painfully hard, he quickly toed off his shoes and socks. Never standing, Harry lifted his hips and wiggled out of his pants. A wet spot had already formed on his boxers. Harry slowly rubbed up his thighs, to his tummy and removed his boxers. This action sent chills up his spine. Harry was hard, leaking, and ready to get himself off. He grabbed Oliver's letter and continued to read on.

_Merlin Harry! If you are really following my instructions, you are making me one happy man. Now Harry, this is where the real fun begins. I hope you have your wand handy because you are going to need it. I won't tell you what it does, but I will say enjoy yourself and please owl me when you are done!! I want to know every little detail when you are done. I hope you trust me Harry. Use your wand to cast the "felatsheonous" charm on your beautiful dick. Have fun, my dearest Harry. I can't wait to hear from you and I will see you in a couple of days._

_Love, _

_Oliver_

_P.S. No touching that cock of yours until the charm is done... let the charm do all the work._

Harry was very excited yet very nervous about casting a charm on his penis. He had never messed with magic and his man hood at the same time before. It all came down to if Harry trusted Oliver. Harry knew the answer immediately.

So Harry leaned back still completely nude with wand in hand. Once fully comfortable, Harry pointed his wand at his penis and said the incantation. At first Harry thought it hadn't worked. Nothing seemed to be happening...

"Oh Merlin", Harry couldn't hold back his moan when he felt a wet tongue licking his balls at a slow rhythmic motion.

Harry looked down at his cock, just knowing there had to be a person between his legs, yet no one was there.

Harry throw his head back just as this magic tongue decided it was time to take care of his beautiful cock. Suddenly he felt a hot mouth in gulf his whole cock. He could even feel his cock hit the back of this imaginary mouth. Only problem Harry had, he didn't know what to do with his hands. There was no Oliver to hold onto. So Harry used one hand to hold onto the back of the sofa and the other hand to play with his nipples.

"Oh Oliver! Fuck, fuck, fuck... mmmmmmm!" was all Harry could say for his first ever blow job. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to last long.

Trying to bit back his final moan, Harry felt himself shutter and cum down this imaginary throat. He couldn't believe it when he felt the throat work and swallow every last drop of his cum. With one last suck and a lick of his balls, the spell ended as quickly has it began.

Harry lay on the sofa completely naked and spent, with one hand still gripping the sofa and the other arm thrown across his closed eyes. He would truly have to thank Oliver for his little present.

Now coming down from his high, Harry knew he had some thinking to do. Sticking to his guns was going to be hard! He knew he wanted to be in love when he had sex and even better married, but after a blow job like that, he just didn't know if he could say no to full blown sex if Oliver asked him.

No, no, no. Harry had made a promise to himself and he was keeping it. He was saving him self for love and marriage. However, it didn't stop Harry from a blow job here, and a hand job there, right?

Now completely down from his high, Harry looked at his watch, "Shit". It was already 12:30 and it was way past curfew. He was happy he remembered his cloak.

He quickly got dressed noticing there was no mess to clean up... the spelled mouth really did swallow. He gathered his cloak and his letter as he exited the room. This is when he noticed the door was slightly open. He really thought he had closed and locked it. Oh well, if anyone had caught him, he would think he would have noticed. Harry through his cloak over himself and made the walk back to the dorm. He was a happy Harry Potter that night!

(playingwiththeheart)

Blaise and Draco were walking back from Gryffindor dorm when they heard a "Oh Merlin" coming from an empty room near the dungeons. Draco being Draco just had to know who was having amazing sex right under his nose. When he tested the door handle, it was unlocked to his surprise, but the biggest surprise was who they found in the throws of passion.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Harry Potter was lying across a sofa like a sex kitten with his legs wide open. One hand was gripping the sofa for dear life while the other hand was playing with his own nipples. Potter's head was thrown back with his eyes closed breathing hard when ever little moans were not escaping his mouth. It was amazing to see Potter's cock bounce up and down and disappear, as if a mouth was sucking it, but there was no one there!

"What do we have here?", Blaise whispered in Draco's ear. This sent shivers down his back. Surprised he was able to think straight, Draco quickly through up a concealment charm and silencing charm over himself and Blaise.

"Maybe I should rethink this bet. From the look of Potter, he's ready to be a deflowered right now!"

"Shut up Blaise, I'm enjoying the show", Draco said as he continued to watch as Harry seemed to have some one pleasure him

Draco could feel Blaise so close behind his back and could tell his "brother" was enjoying the show as well. Draco felt himself getting hard from watching Potter wither in pleasure. He didn't even notice when a hand grabbed his clothed aching penis.

"I knew you were enjoying the show brother. Can you imagine me giving you that blow job Potter seems to be enjoying. To think all you have to do is bed Potter and you can have me any way you want." Blaise whispered in Draco's ear as he played with Draco's cock and slowly grinded into Draco's arse.

Draco through his head back on Blaise's shoulder when he heard Potter moan out Oliver's name. Draco couldn't believe he was coming in his pants watching Potter while his brother gave him a hand job. He felt Blaise grind into him one last time before he heard him grunt and shutter behind him. They both quickly came back down to earth when they heard Potter say "shit" and jump up. He felt Blaise grab him tightly around the waist and pull him from the door, saying a quick cleaning spell over himself and Draco.

They walked back to the dorm in silence, both surprised by there response to watching Potter.

"The bet is still on", Draco said as they parted once in the dorm.

"The bet is still on."

To be continued...


End file.
